Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase/Comet Gaming, Inc.
Day 1 (April 12) Super Mario Galaxy: War of the Cosmos is a game. It will feature Mario and Luigi as the main playable characters. The game will also feature a new twist not seen in the 3D Mario games for many years, being that galaxies now are much larger and contain up to fifteen stars each, being far less linear than before. There are a total of fifteen of these larger galaxies, as well as several boss courses and other hidden stars, bringing the total to 242 stars. The Comet Observatory will return, as will the six domes. The first three domes contain only two galaxies and a one-star boss course, and the final three contain three galaxies and a boss course. The game will be heavily based on Super Mario 64. Day 2 (April 13) Super Mario: Panel Panic is a game. It will be a 3D platformer and contains mixed items and Ability Panels. While being a 3D platformer similar to the Super Mario Galaxy games, it features a traditional world map in lieu of that in the New Super Mario Bros. series. There are 12 worlds, each containing several levels. The goal is to collect the Power Star at the end of the level, and some also contain hidden stars. Once the player reaches a certain total of stars, certain unlockables open, such as a store where ability panels can be purchased for use in any level. The game will contain an additional third new feature that is still unknown. Mario Kart Comet and Mario Kart Asteroid are both Mario Kart titles for the Nintendo Comet and Nintendo Asteroid. Mario Kart Comet is nearly complete and will be released sometime in mid-2014. Mario Kart Asteroid is also underway, being released sometime in 2015. Comet Gaming Inc. will introduce a new form of karts in the game to serve along with karts and bikes; rockets. They support the game's space theme and will be a choice for each weight class. Comet Gaming, Inc. also reminded people that kart customization does not return in Mario Kart Comet, but there will be a total of eighteen vehicles for each weight class (six each of karts, bikes, and rockets), giving a total of fifty four vehicles. Comet Gaming also mentioned that there will be some connectivity between the two Mario Kart games, but it was not revealed yet. They plan to market the two as partner games. Life as a Luma is a fanfiction that was put on hiatus by the company in winter 2014, but Comet Gaming, Inc. assures fans that the fanfiction will resume progress by the early summer. Mario's Minigame Land is a game that was put on hiatus in summer 2013. It will resume progress by spring 2014. As stated before, it contains minigames, microgames, and jumbo games. The games pertain to different Mario series titles, and it is confirmed that there are a total of twenty four, as well as an adventure mode and a story mode. This title is a spinoff to the Mario Party series. It will be released sometime in the fall of 2014 if progress continues normally. Day 3 (April 14) The Koopa Games II: Space Wars is an upcoming title. It is an RPG to succeed the Koopa Games, the first title in the series. All of the Koopalings will be playable, but the game will mostly center around Bowser Jr., his siblings playing supporting roles. The game will feature Peach as the main villain, in contrast to the main Mario series. Mario is not present in the game. It will be similar to an RPG, but will be a platforming title. Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Category:Comet Gaming, Inc. Category:Subpages